deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Lurker
The Lurker is the recombination result of Necromorphs assimilating the bodies of infants. It is one of the two known types of necromorphs that are assimilated from infant bodies, the other being the Crawler . Description Lurkers attack using three spiked tentacles that grow out of their backs, firing small, barbed projectiles at range. As such, they are used as ranged support for other Necromorph forms and only engage in melee, using their tentacles as stabbing weapons, as a last resort or to surprise. They are able to climb walls and stick to ceilings using suction cup-like appendages that are grown out of their stomachs. As a result, they are quite often found in Zero Gravity environments along with Leapers. They are commonly sighted either in small groups or with other larger Necromorphs. The Enhanced Lurker has the same body structure as a Lurker but is entirely black, far more resistant to damage and fires more lethal barbs. Strategy These enemies aren't as dangerous as other encountered Necromorphs. They can be considered support units for the larger Necromorphs. Their small profile and support nature makes them more of a nuisance. They should be dealt with quickly. *Severing their tentacles appears to be the quickest way to take them out, where cutting off at least two of the three tentacles makes quick work of most of them (the Line Gun is the perfect choice for this - with proper aim, it removes all three tentacles!). Enhanced Lurkers can sometimes survive the dismemberment of two or even three tentacles, however. *It is recommended to use weapons with common ammunition like the Plasma Cutter; stronger weapons are not necessary. *If you are using the Plasma Cutter, don't forget to switch between horizontal and vertical firing mode to target the tentacles much more easily. One carefully-aimed shot can even take out two of the tentacles provided they both sway close enough to each other. *The Line Gun can also be used to dismember all three tentacles in one shot when the tentacles are horizontally lined up. *If multiple Lurkers are about, a shot from the Force Gun can be used to kill several at once, if you're lucky enough. This needs to be done at relatively close range for most effectiveness, so be careful. *Lurker projectiles cause Isaac to stumble if he is hit by them, which can cause you to lose sight of the Lurker. *If you have lots of health and want to conserve ammo, intentionally allow a Lurker to latch onto you and then overpower it. You will instantly kill both variants of the Lurker this way. *Once your weapons become powerful enough, a Lurker can be killed by simply shooting it several times in the body. This tactic is recommended if there are bigger threats present and you do not want the creature to attack from a distance. *Their small size combined with their ability to stick to walls can make them hard to spot in large, open areas. *The Flamethrower's secondary fire is highly effective against Lurkers. It stuns them until the flame burns out *Lurkers are more vulnerable to stomps when their tentacles are exposed (as the dismember damage is quite high). Also, attacking the rear to take out the legs whereas the arms don't seem to come off (or the head). They don't deal well with being struck with melee and tend to retreat. Chasing them down is valid. Like the Leaper tail, Guardian pod barb and Slasher blades, the DS1 Lurker barbs aren't worth much as a TK object. Perhaps DS2 can do something about this as it has for Slasher blades (class 5 objects). Like some other Necromorph attacks, the barb shots can hurt their allies. Death Scene thumb|200px|right|A Lurker kills Isaac. *If Isaac is grabbed by a Lurker and fails to pull it off, the creature will plunge its tentacles into Isaac's neck, fire its projectiles from its remaining tentacles, causing decapitation. *If Isaac is killed by a Lurker projectile, he will lose the body part that it hit (in addition to succumbing to death). *If Isaac successfully overpowers the Lurker when it is latched onto him, he will lift the Lurker over his head and then slam it into the ground. Isaac then delivers a swift kick to the dazed lurker, killing it instantly. *Based on multiplayer footage, the death scene will remain the same for the multiplayer engineers, as well as, most likely, Isaac in the second game. Trivia *In Dead Space, they first appear in Chapter 2 in the BioLab area of the Medical Deck after one brutally kills a survivor. *Exactly what creates the Lurker's tentacles is unknown, but they're most likely created from a fusion of their intestines and nerves. *The Lurker is one of the four Necromorph variants players can use in the Dead Space 2 Multiplayer. *The Lurker's growl was created by combining the cry of an infant with the roars of various animals. *There is a Dead Space 2 Trophy/Achievement to dismember all its tentacles with one shot from the line gun. *On the 360 its now possible to buy a pet lurker for your avatar in the avatar marketplace. *In Multiplayer, the Lurker can be a powerful long range threat, especially if the player manages to position it in a fashion that allows multiple barbs to strike a target at once. If this is done successfully, it's possible to take a target down in as few as 3-4 shots if all barbs strike. *An important aspect to using a Lurker effectively in multiplayer is remembering to take into account to ballistic behavior of the barbs, as they do not travel instantly. At medium to long ranges it is important to lead targets that are mobile. *With its small frame and ability to travel on all surfaces (for the most part), it is easy to remain hidden from Human players, especially if you don't extend the Lurkers tentacles. If you move effectively it's very easy to catch groups in an ambush and remain inconspicuous. Gallery File:Lurker.jpg|Isaac ensnared by the Lurker's tentacles. file:Lurker_in-game.jpg|Lurker in-game File:Concept_crouching_lurker_download_052308.jpg|Concept art of the Lurker File:Lurker_X_Ray.png|A radiography of what seems to be a Lurker in an early stage of development File:Dead-Space-8.jpg|Isaac defeats his first Lurker opponent. Dead-space-necromorph-art-20080925031730259 640w.jpg|The Lurkers early concept art evil.jpg|A lurker from Dead Space:Downfall Aftermath - Lurker.png|A Adult Lurker, seen in Dead Space: Aftermath Appearances *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space: Downfall'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''Dead Space: Aftermath'' Sources